Dragon Rider Djin
by Covina
Summary: Fearing for her newborn son Harry, Lily Potter creates a ritual to send him to a new world where he will be safe from those who want to use him to win the war. (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and The Inheritance Cycle belong to J. K. Rowling and Christopher Paolini.

Lily Potter quickly moved through the dark streets towards Number 12 Grimmauld Place. In her arms was a strangely quiet dark haired, green eyed baby that was looking at its surrounding curiously. As she reached the door of the ancestral home of the Blacks, Lily took out her wand and tapped the knob three times. Once inside, Lily quickly looked at the dark and foreboding interior of the house and then moved to the curtains that covered the portrait of the late Walburga Black. As the curtains were removed, Walburga Black prepared to scream her lungs out at the intruder that dared to break into the home of The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, especially when she saw that said intruder was that mudblood that blood traitor Potter took for a wife and their filthy spawn. However before she could even get out the first syllable, Lily quickly explained why she was here.

"Lady Black, please calm yourself, you know that with the house locked down only a blood member of the house of Black could enter."

Walburga paused and thought about what that mudblood said.

"Yes, that is true girl; explain how you were able to enter my house, as far as I know you are a filthy mudblood, not a member of the glorious house of Black."

"That is what everyone believes, what I believed until recently. However is there a place where I could sit and tell you the truth? It concerns the future of your house. If there are more portraits here, then I would also like to tell them the truth as well."

"Very well girl you will follow Kreature- Kreature! Kreature! Come here at once!"

Walburga's first call was answered with a pop as an old house elf appeared and bowed before the portrait of his deceased mistress.

"Kreature's mistress called Kreature?"

"Yes, you will take Lily Potter and her son to the study quickly."

"Kreature will do as mistress commands."

As Lily followed Kreature to the study, she could hear him mumbling about the filth that has entered the house of his mistress. Once he led her up the stairs and stopped in front of a closed door, he said, "Here be the study." Kreature then popped away. Lily shook her head at the strange elf and entered the dark study. On the walls were five empty portrait frames and bookcases filled to the brim with what she was sure were books and scrolls on dark magic. At the back of the room was a heavy gleaming mahogany desk with a high backed leather chair behind it and two leather chairs in front of it. She chose to sit in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Soon afterwards, Walburga walked into a frame while three men filled the other frames, leaving the last one empty.

"Well girl, tell us your story and how could a mudblood have any connection to our noble house." That was one of the men who looked eerily like Sirius; he looked at Lily in disgust.

"Of course sir, but may I know with whom I am speaking?"

"Very well, I am Orion Black, father of Sirius Black and husband to Walburga." The same man replied in a pompous tone. "These are my father, Arcturus Black," he nodded at the man on his right who had shoulder-length salt and pepper hair, "and uncle, Pollox Black." He gestured to the elderly man on his left who was looking down his nose at her. "Now speak, why have you come here."

"Of course sir, you see before my sons Sam and Harry Potter were born, a prophecy was made about a child that would be born at the end of the seventh month who would have the power to defeat You-Know-Who, and my sons were born on the 31st of July. Because of this, when my twins were born, Albus Dumbledore insisted that we have them tested at Gringotts to see if they had an extraordinary power that would lead to You-Know-Who's defeat. It turned out that my younger son, Harry was a Djin; everyone believed that this power came from the Potter line, and now Dumbledore and my husband have been talking of using Harry to win the war. They even spoke of somehow aging Harry mentally and physically in order for them to use his ability quickly." She was interrupted by Walburga,

"I do not see how this concerns the House of Black girl!"

"Well, the truth is, when James and I went to Gringotts to have the twins tested, one of the goblins managed to catch me alone and told me that I had to visit a goblin by the name of Grimfang since it concerns my birth family. I was very confused about that since as far as I know, my family was all muggle. So one night when James was out with his friends, I left Sam and Harry with the house elves and went to Gringotts to have that meeting with Grimfang. When I met with Grimfang, he told me that when I entered the bank with my husband a while ago, a Black Family artifact in his office activated, he said that this only happened when a blood member of the family is in the bank. So on his recommendation; I had a Blood-Inheritance test done." Here she could see that all the portraits were leaning forward, interest gleaming in their eyes. In the corner of her eye she could see that a man with the traditional Black Family looks had appeared in the final empty frame, though when he entered, she had no idea.

"Through the test we were able to find out that I was never a muggleborn, and that the Evanses had adopted me. My birth parents were Marius Black and Regina Le'Strange." The portraits' eyes bugged out at that revelation. Walburga exploded in disbelief, "You?! You, the daughter of my squib brother?! I never knew there was a female Le'Strange, she must also be a squib."

Arcturus stood up from the chair in his portrait and tapped his cane, "So…you are the pureblood daughter of a squib Black and a most likely squib Le'Strange. You are a daughter of this noble house and you married a pureblood, even if it is a Light buffoon. However I believe that simply informing us of your heritage and your son's power is not the reason for your coming here."

Lily nodded, "Yes sir –"

"Call me Grand-uncle Arcturus."

"Yes Grand-uncle Arcturus, I came to you for help, I have found a way to send my son away from here, to spare him being used as a tool for this war. However, the only way for me to do this and not have Dumbledore or his followers try and track down my baby to bring him back was to create a ritual that would send my son to different world. A world that has magic. A world that would keep him safe from being used by greedy people, like Dumbledore or James, as much as it pains me to admit."

Pollox looked confused, "That is all well and good, Granddaughter, but I still fail to see why you came here, and call me Grandfather."

"You see, Grandfather, once I do the ritual, there will be now way back for my Harry to come home, that new world will be his home and the home of all of his descendants. Sam, as the older twin, will become Lord Potter when the time comes, and Sirius said that House Black had no heirs since the death of his brother Regulus, that is until I claimed regency in the name of my son Harry." At this the portraits all exclaimed in surprise while the fifth, unknown portrait merely stroke his goatee. Walburga was crowing in happiness, "At last the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black has a proper pureblood heir who is worthy of its magnificence." However Orion interrupted, " A minute Walburga…niece, you may call me uncle, you said that you intend to send your son and heir Black to different world, so how can he become Lord Black and why are you here telling us this."

"Uncle, I came here because I can send things with my son, already I have managed to gather all moneys, books and collective estate of House Peverell as Harry somehow was chosen to bare the Peverell Family Magicks instead of the Potter Magicks. I intend to send everything that belongs to the Peverells and Blacks with Harry to his new world."

At that the portraits began discussing among themselves while Lily waited anxiously, suddenly a voice was heard from the side and everyone whipped around to see that the fifth mysterious portrait had finally spoken, "Your plan is a good plan girl, a new beginning for t House Black. It is just what we need."

Lily looked at him curiously since he wasn't part of the introduction, "Excuse me sir, but who might you be?"

"Why, I am Polaris Black, the First Black."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Inheritance Cycle.**

* * *

 **Chapter II**

Lily and the portraits gasped in surprise, and Walburga leaned forward eagerly,

"You mean that you are the originator of The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black?! But all records of your portrait have been lost, in fact this is the first time any Black, in over two centuries, has laid eyes on you."

"Hmm, yes that is true, I kept all records of my portraits carefully hidden ever since this House strayed from the path I wanted for them. I even ordered the house elves 250 years ago to gather all the books that I personally gathered and put them in my office which was sealed by the magic of the House. It will only be unsealed should an heir of House Black have ideals that I approve of. Eventually people forgot that the books I took and my portrait ever existed, for it would have been impossible for a thief to enter the house with all the wards around it."

This got all of them thinking about what else the portrait had hidden.

"Now then girl, you wish to send an infant heir of my House to a different world without someone to care for him or protect him?! What are the requirements, restrictions and payments of the ritual?"

"Well, there are three reasons why I can't go with my Harry; the first is that I simply cannot leave Sam alone with James and Sirius, I am currently pregnant with our third child, and as for the third reason...it is also an answer to one of your questions. The payment I intend to give to send Harry away is my Le'Strange and Black Family Magicks, like being a metamorphmagus for example...in essence I will have the Magick of a muggleborn. I won't have the affinities that children of magical families have." Lily swallowed and cleared her throat, "As for the requirements; I have already gathered all the ingredients and the final and most important requirement is the Magicks of a willing person. The restrictions are that only one human may pass through the veil between the worlds at a time, and should a person cast this ritual, then they may not use it again in their lifetime, whether they are the castor or the person being moved."

Pollux nodded his head, "Very well, that all makes sense, however you still haven't answered Lord Polaris' first question; who will take care of the young heir?"

Lily looked down at her slumbering baby who had grown bored of all the talk between the adults and slipped into the land of dreams, "In order for me leave an echo of myself staying with Harry for almost five minutes to explain everything to the people who would raise him, I would have to sacrifice all my knowledge of this ritual. The magic of the ritual should send us to people who would care for Harry and protect him."

Orion looked at Lily speculatively, "Well niece, it seems like you thought of everything. So you wish to send us and all Black properties with your son in order to guide him and teach him how to use his magic, is that correct?"

Lily nodded in relief that none of the portraits seemed to be in disagreement of her plan.

Lord Polaris however seemed to be studying what little he could see of Harry, "You say that the little heir is a Djin, I have read some books that mentioned Djin and they said that the Djin had different colored skin and glowing marks all over their bodies like tattoos; your son appears to be completely normal, did you use a glamor charm?"

"Yes Lord Polaris, in order not to draw attention to us I used glamor and concealing charms to hid Harry's tattoos, I couldn't exactly walk the streets of London with a child that glowed like a lantern in the dark." Lily then removed all charms hiding Harry's appearance, showing his pale alabaster skin and the glowing swirls and loops dancing along his limbs. His cheeks had Celtic marks decorating them and on his forehead was a pale glowing silver diamond tattoo.

The portrait were mesmerized by the pure beauty and power of the boy. They then ordered Kreature to begin packing everything in the house, and send it all to one of the Black vaults in Gringotts.

Walburga then noticed that Lily had a hesitant look on her face, "What is it, niece? Is there something else you have to say?"

Lily took a deep breath and began explaining the second ritual she intended to do; "I thought that to further integrate Harry into the community where he would live in and to make the people who raise more accepting, I should use a blood adoption ritual with whomever is adopting him to make him family." Seeing that they portraits had horrified looks on their painted faces, Lily hurried to finish her explanation, "I won't wipe out the Potter, Peverell, Black, or Le'Strange blood or powers nor will he be something like a troll or a centaur, the ritual makes sure that he will be with creatures that are humanoid in appearance. However he could very well end up as an elf, a faerie, or even veela if they exist in a different world."

At that the portraits were all contemplative, they could see the advantages of her plan and agree with her reasoning.

It was then that the first Lord of the Black Family opened his office and gave orders to Kreature to empty it out as well, and to send everything to Gringotts, all the while saying that it was about time he found someone worthy he could teach to become a proper Black Heir.

After hammering out the last details in her plan, Lily said goodbye to the portraits and went quickly to Gringotts. Once there, she asked the teller to take her to the Black vaults while showing him her regency ring to prove that she could enter the vaults. After riding deep down, having the clankers scare away the dragon guardian, Lily entered the vault and called Kreature to her. From within her pockets, she took out many miniature trunks that she later enlarged and ordered him to begin loading everything in the trunks and to wait in the vault with the trucks until she called to him. She didn't feel guilty doing this as Sirius was disinherited by his mother who was the Lady Black at that time, Andromeda also was disinherited for marring a muggleborn, thus neither would have benefited from the Black fortune. Later she did the same with the Le'Strange vault. She actually found it rather funny. The moment she learned of her relation to the Le'Stranges, Lily called out to the Le'Strange house elves, and found two bedraggled elves answering her, whom she later learned were called Binky and Mopsy. Due to her being the only magical daughter of the eldest Le'Strange, her mother turned out to be the elder sister of the father of Rodolphus and Rabastan Le'Strange, she was able get the elves to reveal their masters' schedule and, once Le'Strange Manor was empty, to order them to completely ransack the manor of everything it contained. Lily giggled at the thought of robbing those foul Le'Strange brother and the rabid b***h Bellatrix blind right under their noses. Once the elves began doing as she ordered, Lily asked the goblin in the cart to take her up. As she left the bank, the young mother looked down at her youngest child, at least until she gives birth, and thought about his future in another world, away from his family. A world were she would not be able to follow.

Taking a deep breath and steeling herself, Lily went over her mental list of things she still needed to do. She had already gotten books on almost every subject there was both magical and muggle. She spent a lot of time ordering potion ingredients from all over the world along with samples of the plants used in herbology and potions in order for Harry to plant them so that he would never run out of ingredients where-ever he was going to live. She ordered bolts of all types of magical fabrics, from dragon-hide to magical worm silk, so that he would still have a piece of home with him, while also ordering a basilisk skin and goblin silver full body armor for Harry when he grows up. In order to make sure it fit him, she carved runes that will resize the armor to fit him once he wears it, unfortunately, these runes worked only once. Lily had also bought platinum rune carving tools in order for them to last many years. Lily felt that astronomy would be a useless subject for Harry to study as in the new world he was sure to have completely different constellations and planets. Though a couple of telescopes and a book or two about the stories and myths behind their stars would not hurt.

While Lily was moving through Diagon Alley, she saw the pets shop and thought that a good pet for Harry could be her last gift to him before she was forever separated from him. In the end Lily decided was torn between a snowy owl and a silvery kneazle, making up her mind, she bought both of them as they seemed drawn to Harry and he was already reaching out to them. Making her final purchases, Lily exited the shop and disapparated.

A sudden cracking sound in the dark village of hogsmead broke the sleepy silence as a red haired woman appeared on the edge of the village. Lily Potter moved resolutely towards the darkly menacing Forbidden Forest that lay on the edge of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As the Forbidden Forest was filled with many magical creatures, nobody would monitor any magical disturbances. It was the perfect place to perform the ritual in total secrecy. Dumbledore would lose his coveted weapon, and it would happen right under his nose, Lily once again giggled at the irony. Once Lily reached an empty clearing that was suitable for drawing the ritual circle, she called to the elves to come to her while she began drawing the ritual circles and preparing the needed ingredients. With a loud 'POP' the Potter, Black, and Le'Strange elves appeared before her, each having a trunk with them. The Potter elves carried with them trunks containing the Peverell fortune and artifacts along with a stasis trunk that held herds of unicorns, hippogriffs, threstrals, pegasi, abraxans, along with some peaceful but useful magical creature. Kreature held the trunks containing everything belonging to the Blacks, however he also had a gaudy gold locket in his hands. When Lily asked about it he burst in tears and told her the sad story of Regulus and how he truly perished. Drying her tears, Lily took the locket from his hands and promised to find out what it was and how to destroy it. The last to elves carried with them the Le'Strange trunks. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Lily told the Potter elves to leave the trunks and return to Potter Manor and to never breath a word of what happened today, then once they were gone, she turned to Kreature and the two Le'Strange elves, "Alright I wanted to ask if you wished to go with my son to the new world or to remain here with your masters? You are completely free to choose."

By the time she finished her preparations, Binky and Mopsy had decided to go with her son and at her urging, went into the stasis trunk, where they would remain safe until they reached the other world. Kreature however, was determined to remain in Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Once Kreature popped away, Lily began chanting to activate the ritual. As time passed and her chanting grew louder, the runes and the circles began glowing brightly and vibrating with power. Lily herself began to glow and she never faltered as she felt her connection to the Black and Le'Strange Magicks weaken gradually until the connection vanished. the moment the last of her Familial Magicks was severed, a loud bang was heard and she, her son and the trunks vanished with a bright flash of light.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Inheritance Cycle.**

" **Dragon Rider Djin": Ancient Language**

"Dragon Rider Djin": English/Common Language

"Dragon Rider Djin": Rider/Dragon mental communication

* * *

 **Chapter III**

Deep in the vast forests of Du Weldenvarden in the north of the land called Alagaësia, the elven capital, Ellesméra, was filled with activity as the elves began gathering around the Menoa Tree in preparation for the Agaetí Blödhren or the Blood-Oath Celebration. Evandar Könungr and Islanzadí Dröttning stood before the Menoa Tree with their infant daughter, Arya. Soon the Celebration began and the elves and remaining riders and their dragon started presenting their contributions and accomplishments, music flowed through the air and food and drink was passed along. Then, the Caretakers, Iduna and Nëya, suddenly stepped up to the middle of the clearing and began their dance. Evandar was surprised as this event was supposed to occur on the third day of the celebration; however, _the caretakers maintained the sacred bond between the dragons and their riders. They embodied the exalted values of the Riders. The Caretakers were covered with rainbow colored tattoos that when they stood together, formed a dragon_.*

 _The two elves danced and chanted as they spun in circles around each other, at first slowly, but then very fast._ * The elves, riders and dragons all around them soon stopped their partying as they realized what was happening. Islanzadí turned to her husband in confusion, " **What do you think is happening? The time for their dance has not yet come**." The crowd began chattering in a low buzz as everyone started questioning their neighbors or speculating about the Caretakers' reasons. Soon Evandar stood, " **We may not know the reason for Iduna and Nëya starting the summoning early, but I am sure we will understand the reason for their urgency. Now everyone please calm down and wait patiently**."

At the end of the dance, the dragon tattoo broke free of the twins' skin. _The dragon was no mere apparition but a conscious being bound and sustained by_ _magic_ _.*_ The dragon then flowed to the center of the clearing and moved in a wide circle, leaving a white shining light that settled down in the earth below it while still glowing. As the dragon continued flying in circles, the light began glowing brighter and brighter, until to the shock of the watching elves, strange symbol and unknown characters began appearing from within the light circle, as though an invisible hand were writing them. Exclamations and roars of shock sounded from the watching elves riders and dragons, as they watched the strange phenomenon. Soon the brightness began increasing so much that the spectators had no choice but to cover their eyes and turn away, from the light that was searing their eyes. Islanzadí held Arya close to her chest for protection, while Evandar wrapped his arms securely around them both. The light eventually grew dimmer as a small explosion sent the air tearing through their clothes and hair and finally ended with the unexpected sound of a wailing babe. Everyone watched, stupefied, as a small bundle and five strange trunks appeared in the middle of the fading circle, but what held everyone's attention, was an apparition, a transparent woman standing next to the crying child looking at all of them cautiously.

Evandar, seeing that the guards of his family had surrounded him and his wife, stepped towards the babe on the ground. Immediately, Oromis and his dragon Glaedr fell into step beside him, with Oromis keeping a wary hand on his sword. It was then that the spectral dragon spoke in its rumbling voice, " **Peace. They mean you no harm**." After hearing those words, the spectators relaxed their battle-ready stances, and watched their king curiously as he approached the wailing child and the strange red haired transparent woman. Islanzadí handed Arya to one of the elf guards and spoke the question on everyone's minds; "If they are no threat, then who are they, what are they and how did they come to be here?" However it was the woman who answered, "My name is Lily Potter, Lady of The Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, this is my son, the heir to The Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Black and Le'Strange, and The Revered and Royal House of Peverell. Evandar, unable to stand hearing the baby crying its eyes out moved to pick it up. The woman–Lily Potter–however, had moved faster and knelt before her wrapped up child, cooing at him and making soothing sounds to calm him.

Then once the shock had passed everyone was exclaiming their disbelief over what had just occurred, struggling to be heard over each other and Evandar, noticing that the mother of the child was getting more agitated, raised him hand high in the air and immediately silence swept over them as the people waited to see what would happen next. **"Please hold your peace, my friends. We need to know what is happening here."** Then turning his focus to the woman, "Greeting Lady Lily Potter, I am King Evandar, and this," here he gestured towards Islanzadí, "is my wife Queen Islanzadí and my friend Oromis and his dragon Glaedr. We are the rulers of the Elven Nation; you are currently in our capital Ellesméra." Lily gave the King and Queen a respectful curtsy, nodded towards Oromis and Glaedr The Dragon, then she turned to the King, "Please forgive me for my lack of decorum and proper greetings, but I have very little time available and much to say. So please hear me out before you ask any questions." Seeing the king nodding, Lily began explaining about the ritual she used and the price she paid, the wizarding world, the Blood War against Voldemort and his Death Eaters, the prophecy and the birth of her children. In tears she explained how her husband and their mentor wished to use her baby because of what he is, she explained the discovery of her heritage and the steps she took to secure her child's safety and heritage from those wishing to turn him into a weapon. Throughout her explanation, the elves and dragons and riders around her showing their skepticism of a ritual that would transport one to another world, their surprise at an entire world living in secrecy, and their disgust at the war and her husband and mentor's actions. Their faces showed their approval at her determination to protect her child, and awe at her child's heritage; "A Djin is incredibly rare, they are often referred to as Children of Magic, they wield magic in a way that in awe inspiring and impossible for a non-Djin to replicate. Some people even believe that they are magic given physical form. They can manipulate the magic in the vary air around us to give shape to their will. That is why they are so powerful both in battle and out of it, they no words, gestures or magic conductors to use their magic." Such a creature was beyond anything they had ever seen; not even the dragons, the most magical creatures on Alagaësia could use their innate magic like that.

Oromis stepped forward, "So you wish to leave your son in our protection?" Lily nodded, "Yes, the magic of the ritual would have only chosen people willing to take care of him and raise him as one of their own." Then another elf stepped forward to address the young mother, "While it is true that he is not human, he is also not an elf, no matter how well we treat him; he will always feel apart from us as he is of a different species. I also noted that you never mentioned your child's name." At those words Evandar nodded his head, "What Dathedar-vor said is true, Lady Lily Potter." It was then that Lily looked nervous and hesitant, "I have also thought of that problem, so I searched for a solution and I found one…There is an obscure ritual among purebloods, it is called Blood-Adoption Ritual. And yes, it does precisely what the name suggests. Should you go through with the ritual, I thought that my son having an elven name would help him to fit in better, that's why I didn't mention his name." Islanzadí tilted her hear quizzically, "This ritual would turn you son into an elf? But what about his Djin heritage?"

"I have researched the ritual very closely and discovered that while my son will remain a Djin, his human characteristics will be replaced with elven ones; in essence it will be like an elf was born with Djin heritage rather than a human born with Djin heritage. The gifts and characteristics he gains from his families will remain." Here Lily gave a deep curtsy, "I would like you, Queen Islanzadí, and you, King Evandar, to be my son's new parents."

Everyone stood shocked at the information overload and the incredible request the magical mother made to their King and Queen, all the while the spectral dragon flew overhead. Evandar and Islanzadí looked at each other, and then Evandar walked to his daughter who was held by an elven guard, **"Arya, how would you like to gain a new sibling? A baby brother?"** At those words, Arya brightened up and beamed up at her father, **"YES! Yes! I want to be a big sister!"** Hearing the exuberant words of their child Evandar and Islanzadí looked at Lily and nodded their heads, "It would be an honor to make your son part of our family." Relief spread across Lily's face upon hearing those words and she turned towards her son, "Very well, in order to activate the ritual you will need to pick him up, both of you…yes just like that…and then you cut your palms and let the blood well up, yes even my baby as horrible as it sounds." Evandar and Islanzadí followed Lily's instruction but showed distaste to causing any harm to the babe. "Then Queen Islanzadí, I need you to hold your bleeding palm to his and repeat after me: 'Ut matri vindico te, et sanguis sanguis meus, et caro de carne mea: An herede meo Magia. Sic, inquam, sic fiat simper'. " (As mother, I claim you, Blood of my Blood, Flesh of my Flesh, An heir to my Magic. So I say, so mote it be). Once the Queen had done as instructed, Lily turned towards Evandar, "King Evandar, please hold your palm to his palm and repeat after me: 'Sicut Pater, et ego dici tibi, et sanguis sanguis meus, et caro de carne mea: herede meo magicae. Sic, inquam, sic fiat semper'." (As father, I claim you, Blood of my Blood, Flesh of my Flesh, an heir to my magic. So I say, so mote it be.)

The moment the last sound had left Evandar's lips, two things happened; the spectral dragon suddenly reached down with its long neck and touched the bundled-up baby with its snout, and a bright flash momentarily blinded everyone in the clearing. As the flash faded and the elves, riders and dragons stopped seeing spots from the flash; Evandar began uncovering his new child with Islanzadí and everyone else looking on curiously. Before his eyes, was a silver haired baby with alabaster skin that was decorated with silver and icy blue glowing tattoos, on his forehead, was a glowing silver diamond tattoo, tiny leaf shaped ears could be seen once Islanzadí swept the babe's silk like star colored hair. Lily looked on her beautiful baby in awe and pride; however a sudden exclamation from Oromis drew their attention away, for there on the ground, where they baby had lain before, was a large silver stone with icy blue veins. Though before anyone could say anything else, Lily's image began flickering and blinking in and out of existence, "I'm sorry to rush things so much, but my time here is coming to an end…before I go please may I ask, what his new name is?"

* * *

* The words in _italics are_ not my own. I quoted them from The Inheritance Wiki site.

I also used google translate to get the Latin words for the blood adoption ritual so sorry for any mistakes.

Author's Note: I would like to that those of you who favourited/followed the story, and a special thanks to the reviews I received.

Now i would like your suggestions for a name for the new elfling Harry. Thxxx

Please review.


End file.
